we are not alone
by Flamicia the archer
Summary: the untold story of an other group of trolls who played sgrub. this is the story of my friends and my trollsonas as they play through the game. random apeereced by canon charactors! rated T because homestuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Leona Verigas**

I sighed and leaned agents the wall as I watched two young trolls dance clumsily around each other their wooden practice weapons smacking loudly. The younger of the two was more agile and quicker to react; I would have to give her a new sparring partner soon. The older was a bit stronger and most likely suited for a blunter weapon contrary to the staff he was wielding at the moment.

"All right you two, that's enough for one day." I said

"Can we come back again tomorrow?" the younger troll asked

"Sure thing" I said with a grin "now you both better go home before your lucsii start worrying."

I watched as they ran off, contrary to them I had no lucus to go home to. Mine had died a whole solar sweep ago, but before she had passed she taught me how to fight, and fight well. The only way I felt I could honor her memory was to start teaching other trolls so they could achieve their dreams. I sighed, my dream would never be fulfilled, and I guess I felt okay about that.

"So, are we leaving now? Or are you waiting for someone else?" my matesprite Jamille asked interrupting my thoughts

"I thought someone else would show up but I guess not" I replied starting to clean up.

"YOU GUESSED WRONG BITCH!" and annoyingly familiar voice screeched

**Jamille Kvalis**

** "**_Oh great_" I thought, "_this guy"._

The troll who had randomly appeared was none other than Karkat Vantis. He was usually a pretty okay guy once you learned to ignore all the insults he threw at you; but everyone knew when you had Karkat and Leona in a room together all hell broke loose.

"And what do you want?" Leona said, her gaze cold as ice

"WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU TO GO TAKE YOUR STUPID FUCKING FACE AND GET THE FUCK OFF THIS PLANET!" Karkat screeched

"Just who died and made you the leader?"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BISSNESS! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"No. make me."

That's when Karkat let out a roar of furry and attacked Leona, he had no chance of beating her of course and he knew it. I watched as they fought, the sound of metal hitting metal rang through the room; Karkat looked like a large claw beast trying to catch a small hoofed beast, he was slow to react and relied on his strength to much while leona was swift and easily dodged his every attack. I shook my head, great now I was beginning to think like Leona. Suddenly Leona decided enough was enough and flicked her sword so she sliced Karkat in the side.

"SHIT!" He screeched "DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOK AT MY BLOOD!"

I glanced at Leona who was staring at her sword; I saw what looked like cherry red blood sliding slowly down the length of the blade.

"Karkat…" she said staring at the nubby horned troll

"Fuck you. FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID BATTLE CRAZED BITCH!" Karkat screamed at Leona.

**Leona Verigas**

I stared at Karkat "_what the ever-loving fuck?"_ I thought as I looked from the spot of blood on the blade of my sword to the snarling troll as he yelled obscenities at me

"Stop freaking out." I said "your blood is the same as mine"

"You're lying" Karkat hissed at me

"I wish." And with that I slid my hand down the sharp side of the blade wincing as it cut through my skin. I held out my hand my own cherry red blood exposed for all to see, Karkat just stared in silence.

"You're….." he began but couldn't seem to get the words out

"Yes, I'm a mutated freak. And contrary to you practically everyone knows it" I said with a sigh.

"How….?"

I sighed walking over to the pile of equipment leaning against the wall and quickly unearthed the first aid kit.

"I don't want to talk about it" I sighed as I tossed Karkat a pack of band aids. "Clean yourself up and get the hell out of here."

He obeyed silently and without protest for once. I quickly warped my hand in gauze pad and medical tape; because I knew that the band aids wouldn't stick there. I felt Jamille crouch beside me as I heard Karkat leave.

"Leona….." he whispered barely audible "you're crying"

I blinked, I was crying, hot tears poured out of my eyes; I looked at my matespirit and buryed my face into his chest sobbing my gogdamn eyes out.

**Jamille Kvalis**

There wasn't much I could do than hold my matespirit tightly and try to comfort her as she cried. I had no fucking clue why she had burst into tears like this but I was pretty certain it had nothing to do with Karkat; if anything Leona had seemed relieved to find that there was another genetic freak like her around.

"Shhhh" I murmured into her ear "it's gonna be all right"

She slowly stopped crying and started to fall into a fitful slumber, I smiled as she relaxed curled up against my chest. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to carry back to your hive…"

The only reply I got was a small murmur and her hand clutching my shirt even tighter, I sighed and stood up casually and carried her the short distance from the ruins where we were at to her hive. I had to set her down for a second to open the door but quickly picked her up again; carrying her into her respite block and gently laying her down in her recupricune. Knowing she would want me to be there when she woke up I sat down on the pile of plushies I had pulled together a few weeks ago; I took my laptop out of my silidex and powered it up. Trollian instantly popped up.

**carcinoGenieticist [CG] started trolling miraculousTonfas [MT]**

"_oh great"_ I thought "_just what I need. More motherfucking drama. Might as well see what he wants"_

**(\ ^v^ /)**

**Woot! First chapter sorry if canon characters are a bit ooc I have trouble getting my head into who they are… any way thx for reading and I will be back soon with another chapter.**

**FIIIIIRRRRRAAAA! *runs off***


	2. Chapter 2

CG: HEY!

CG: HEY FUCKASS!

MT: what?

MT: i saw you LIke ten mInutes ago!

CG: THAT WAS AN HOUR AGO YOU BULGELICKING FUCKTARD!

MT: ….

MT: shIt.

MT: you've got to be motherfucking kIddIng me…..

CG: WHY DO I BOTHER WITH YOU INDEGO BLOODS…..?

MT: because even though we're weIrd as fuck, we stILL make motherfuckIng awesome frIends?

CG: FUCK YOU!

MT: nah motherfucker, you're not my type... ;o)

CG: OKAY LOOK, YOU STUPID CLOWNFACED WRIGLING SON OF A BITCH

I sighed and leaned back with a grin as Karkat ranted at me, he always ended up ranting, it was hilarious of course, if he had been ranting at me in person I probably would have been paying more attention but for now I could ignore him. I glanced up at Leona, her lips were curled in a snarl and she was muttering in her sleep.

"Sleep terror" I muttered

It had to be a bad one to have her curled up like this especially when she was in her recoupricoon; I quickly turned back to my grub top.

MT: i've gotta go

MT: you can fInIsh your stupId rant Later.

MT: honk honk :o)

**miraculusTonfas [MT] stopped trolling carcinoGenetisist [CG]**

**Leona Virigas**

_I was dreaming, I knew I was, and yet the dream seemed very real. I was kneeling on the ground holding my dead lucus' body as the hives around me burned, I looked around trying to spot anyone I_ _knew and I froze. Lying a few feet away from me was my body, a black tonfa stuck out of my back and bright red blood dripped from the wound; slowly the other me stood up and started ambling towards me. _

"_You did thissss…." She said hissing like a wyrmbeast _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked standing up and facing her_

"_They're all dead becausse of you"_

"_w-who?" _

"_Them" she growled and motioned at the area around us_

_I glanced around, I was surrounded by white eyed zombie like versions of my friends; the freakiest part of that was that most of these friends I knew were still around and yet they all hissed and growled blaming me for their deaths. I reached for my strife card but I couldn't find it._

_"Looking for this?" dead me asked holding my strife card_

_"Give it back" I growled_

_"hmmmm… no." she activated the card and tossed my scythe sword across the loose circle to someone standing behind me. I whirled around to face the dead soulless eyes of my matespirit; I growled and turned to look at dead me._

_"What the-" my voice cracked as I felt my own sword stab me in the back "f-fu-fuck"_

_I fell face first into what could only be called a pit of bottomless terror, a huge green snake with eyes like a demon watched me as I neared it. After a few seconds of it starring at me it lunged forward its mouth open wide. I reached around and pulled the sword out of my back and threw it at the serpent. The sword bounced off its scaly hide; I quickly grabbed the chain attached to the hilt of my sword and without missing a beat swung it so the sickle attached to the other end lodged itself in the snake's eye. I then jumped onto the serpents back and wrenched the sickle out of its eye; I began running down the length of its back as the head hissed and snapped at me. I eventually slipped off and started falling again, this time landing in a large pile of something that I couldn't quite place. I sniffed at the air and gagged, the whole place smelled like blood and death. I looked around for a way out and saw light from a half closed door. I quickly slipped through the door and immediately wished I hadn't; lined along the walls were the disembodied heads of hundreds of different trolls. I recognized a few and crouched down wanting to look away and not being able to_

"_Karkat…" I said looking at the heads "and Tavros, and Aradia, and Vriska, and…. Oh gog. I gotta get outta here!"_

_I shakly stood to my feet and headed down the hall trying to ignore all the dead eyes staring up at me; I eventually began to notice the walls. They had little pictures on them; it would have been cute if not for the fact that every one of them was painted with blood. every color of the hemospectrum lined those walls. I tried to ignore the feeling in my gut as I picked up the pace. _

"_HONK!" someone said behind me_

_I lost it, I ran, ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I could hear someone chasing after me. And just when I thought I had lost whoever it was, I felt something slice into my neck and woke up._

I glanced around the room, Jamille seemed to have vanished which left me slightly worried until I looked down at the base of the recoopricoon; he was curled up in a little ball fast asleep. I grinned as I slowly got out of the slime and headed over to my dresser. I pulled out a new set of clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. When I got back to my respite block I noticed that my grubtop was beeping, someone was trying to contact me.

**abandonedFlambom [AF] started trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**

AF: hey, fw, you there?

AF: hello?

FW: what?

FW: I just woke up.

FW: what the Fuck do you want?

AF: oh.

AF: 1 was go1ng to say thannks for the th1nng you sennt me but s1nnce you're 1n such a bad mood 1 guess 1'll try again later.

FW: no. you're Fine. I just had a s!eep terror and im sti! A !itt!e Freeked by it.

AF: jegus.

AF: that sucks

FW: so did she like it?

AF: what?

FW: the thing I sent you.

FW: moron.

AF: yeah.

AF: she said she loved 1t.

FW: good

FW: its to bad you guys live so far away from each other

AF: yeah…

FW:…

FW: aF?

AF: yeah?

FW: you changed the co!or you type with again.

AF: yeah? So?

FW: it's just weird.

FW: I mean yesterday it was purp!e, now it's some weird shade oF green

FW: what wi! It be tomorrow? Red?

AF: maybe..

AF: but 1 th1nnk 1'm go1nng to st1ck w1th th1s color for a b1t, 1 k1nnda l1ke 1t.

FW: I'm gonna go. There's an art project downstairs ca!ing my name.

AF: okay. 1'll talk to you later then.

FW: yeah, bye.

**abandonedFlambom [AF] ceased trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**

I stretched and was about to close my grubtop and head downstairs when trollian popped up with another chat.

**twinArmigeddons [TA] started trolling firestormedWarrior [FW] **

TA: 2up FW?

FW: not much. Just was about to go downstairs and Finish that thing you asked me to make.

TA: how clo2e ii2 iit to beeing done?

FW: just have to Finish po!ishing it and then I can send it to you.

TA: and will it…

TA: you know…

FW: I don't know For certain but it did make me ab!e to see my dead !ucus

FW: her goast I mean…..

TA: …

TA: iit2 worth a 2hot.

TA: thank2 agiian

FW: no prob!em.

FW: your going to send us that game right?

TA: yeah. Ju2t have to fiiniish with coding iit.

FW: awesome.

TA: kay.

**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fira: here we go people chapter three this is where shit starts to get interesting and other canon and oc characters appear, have fun reading and please remember to review!**

**.: ! :.**

I walked out of my respite block onto one of the balconies that lead to the staircase to the lower level silently thanking my lucus' insistence that I put proper awnings up to protect us from the sun; it was out in its full eye ruining glory. I slipped through the door that lead to the downstairs portion of my strangely built hive and walked down the hall towards my favorite room in the entire hive. I opened the door and grinned as I beheld all of the jewelry and metal smithing machines crammed into the room, that was my big hobby and talent, not my skills with fighting or my ability to judge an opponent but my talent at turning cold hard metal into something beautiful and alive. I pulled my husktop out of my siladex and set it down on the small work bench next to the door. I walked across the room and picked a pair of tongs before heading over to a line of beakers filled with chemicals and pulling something out of one. It was a ring plain and simple, but it had a special ability it could help with seeing ghosts. I had been working on this thing for months and it was finally finished, I rinsed the lingering chemicals off then went to tell Sollux the good news.

**firestormedWarrior [FW] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

FW: So!ux!

FW: I did it!

TA: did what?

FW: Finished the ring.

FW: when do you want me to send it to you?

TA: …..

TA: to you really have to a2k that?

TA: a2 2one a2 fuckiing po2iible!

FW: ok, just checking...

FW: I'! get working on that.

FW: cya!

TA: yeah

TA: whatever,

TA: bye.

**firestormedWarrior [FW] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

I grinned and was about to close my husktop and get going but I was interrupted by another chat being drawn to my attention

**centaursTesticle [CT] started trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**

"_Shit, not this moron" _I thought as I glared at the screen

CT: D -) 10wb100d

"_He doesn't even know my place in the hemospectrum but he still insists on calling me that"_

CT: D -) I c0mand you to answer me

FW: yeah, yeah, you stupid b!ueb!ooded idiot.

FW: First oF a! you don't even know what co!or my b!ood is

FW: and second of a!,

FW: what the Fuck do you want?!

CT: D -) what incredib1y 100d 1anguage

FW: whatever.

FW: knowing you, you aren't just going to tro! me For no reason..

FW: so what do you want?

CT: D -) we11

CT: D -) I wou1d 1ike to request something of you

CT: D -) 1ts of e%treme 1mportance

FW: spit it out b!ueb!ood.

FW: I don't have a! Fucking day.

CT: D -) I need meta1 to bui1d a robot with

FW: ask someone e!se.

FW: I don't need a repeat oF !ast time.

FW: I'm outta here.

CT: D -) 10wb100d I command you to wait

FW: I have a name Fucktard,

FW: and I don't need your shit right now,

FW: I've got places to be and tro!s to see.

CT: D -) wi11 you just fucking 1isten to me

I stared at the screen slightly taken aback by Equius' use of that particular swear word. _"I must be really getting under his skin" _I thought as another message popped up

CT: D -) e%cuse my 1anguage.

FW: !istening….

CT: D -) that 10wb100d S011ux t01d my you have found a way to embed STRONG psychic energy into metal

FW: !et me guess you're trying to he!p Aradia too, …

CT: D -) yes

FW: so what you need is some oF the meta! I embedded with psychic energy to he!p her sou! bond with the robot you're bui!ding.

CT: D -) y0u are very inte11igent 1e0na

FW: we! I'm not the batt!e crazed bitch Karkat makes me out to be,

FW: and good you seem to have figured out what my name is.

FW: since I owe my matesprit's morai! something I'! be in the area oF your hive…

FW: I'! drop oFF the metal while I'm there.

CT: D -) thank you 10wb100d, I am in your dept

FW: whatever, bye.

CT: D -) goodbye

**centarsTesticle [CT] ceased trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**

I sighed and shut my husktop and capchaloged it, the ring, and most of the psychic metal, before heading downstairs, I quickly stepped into my respite block to grab my jacket and as an afterthought scrawled a note down on a piece of paper.

_**Jami!e,**_

_** Had to go on a de!ivery run, I'! be back soon so don't break anything!**_

_** !eona**_

I grinned as I looked over the note that on a whim I had decided to write in candy red ink. I grabbed some tape and quickly taped the piece of paper to my matesprit's sleeping face. I snickered and left after slipping on my red, gold and purple colored hooded jacket. I pulled a purple tinted ring of metal out of my pocket and latched it onto the chain that wrapped itself half way around my waist. The ring emitted psychic waves that would help disguised my blood color if I ever got injured; I hadn't had it on me last night because I didn't expect to encounter that particular situation, but I was glad I did, Karkat might have been an annoying asshole but I was happy to know I wasn't the only mutant freak in our race.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts that were bothering me as I reached one of the lowest floors in my hive. Sitting in the center of the room was my rocket bike Jamille and I had worked on it together after my lucus died, it wasn't the best of its kind but it was still pretty damn good and it filled its purpose, which was getting me where I needed to go, the life of a metal worker was rarely ever boring. I picked up the gold and purple helmet from the bench next to the door and pulled it onto my head avoiding collision with the broken stump of my right horn and the thin curved tall thing that was my left horn.

I pulled down the visor in order to shield my eyes from the sun as I opened the door into the outside world, I lived in the northern part of the planet where the weather was tempret and nice even at noon and since we were in the middle of a dark season the sun only shined for a few hours a day. I hopped onto the bike and revved the engine before taking off soon reaching an altitude of two hundred feet and a velocity of a hundred and fifty clicks per hour. Since it was about an hour and half long journey to Equius' hive I began to think about the past as I usually did on these trips.

**==) start flashback**

_I sighed and grinned as I watched one of my flarp team members finish off his last monster for the night. We were in the woods near our hives and the sun wasn't going to rise for another hour or two._

"_That was a hard run" I said with a grin as I turned off my game monitor for the night_

"_Aw zhut your trap Leona, that was eazy for you and you know it!" another of my friends said smiling at me_

"_That last one nearly got me" _

"_Liez wriggler"_

"_You know it!"_

_With my last sassy remark we all began laughing, I grinned flarping may have been dangerous for a mutant like me but before I had even decided to start flarping my lucus had taught me how to fight and how not to get hurt while fighting, thank gog for that. After our groups small laughing fit was over we decided to start dividing up the spoils of the night, I leaned on the weapon I had found during one of our adventures as I watched the others throw their spoils onto the pile when it was my turn I tossed a few worthless trinkets and some candy I had found onto the pile. The others glanced at me._

"_What?" I asked _

"_You usually get more than that…. what happened?" one rustblood asked _

"_I thought it might be better if you guys got more of the spoils for once" I replied_

"_honk" a small echo of a voice said_

"_Who's there?!" I exclaimed standing up_

_For a second the room was quiet then "HONK" the voice said again_

"_W-we should get out of here" one of my team members whispered_

"_You guys run, I'll watch your backs" I said quickly capchaloging the pile of spoils and tossing the card to the rustblood "remember to save some for me"_

_Before any of us could move a troll about my age and a few inches taller than me leapt out of the shadows and took a swipe at one of my friends with a bladed tonfa, I quickly pushed him out of the way and blocked the attack with the sword end of my weapon. _

"_Run!" I screeched as I started strifing with our attacker_

_I didn't even notice if they ran away as I parried blow after blow of the trolls attacks, I was able to see him much better now that I was focused. he had kind of long shaggy hair that stuck out at odd angles and bangs that partially covered his eyes; his tall horns pointed strait upwards and then halfway up started to turn into some sort of weird cork screw. I blocked one of his attacks with the sickle side of my weapon and then with the sword side I slashed into his side but before I could cut deep enough to stop him he kicked me in the nutrition sack and sent me flying. I landed on the forest floor with a thud and started to get up when my attacker placed his foot on my chest, I glared up at him and tried to reach my weapon which I had dropped while sailing through the air but to no avail._

"_you gonna give up yet sis?" he asked_

"_never." I snarled and swiftly kicked him in the bone bulge_

_He stumbled off me and in a foolish act of stupidity I leapt at him without a weapon, he had managed to recover in the nick of time and slashed at my sides. I screamed out in pain but still managed to rake my nails down his face, indigo blood started dripping out of the wounds._

"_It's over" the indigo blood growled pinning me to the ground again and pulling one of his tonfas out of my side_

"_It's never over clown face" I hissed through clenched teeth_

_He smirked and grinned watching my blood drip down the length of his blade "my first kill is a mutant, the mirthful messiahs will be proud." He laughed insanely "__**welcome to the dark carnival, sister!**__"_

_I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes and stared at the indigo blood, he was shaking as he held his tonfa which was just a hairs berth away from my throat. he had me effectively pinned to the ground I had no way to move, no way to escape, all I could do was watch and wait for the indigo blood to decide if he wanted to kill me or not._

"_d-dammmit" he said shuddering "I need to kill you but I just…."_

"_can't?" I asked finishing his statement "and why the fuck not?! You attack me and my friends with the intention of killing us and when the time comes to strike the final blow you stop dead in your tracks!"_

"_you sound like you want me to kill you…"_

"_Honestly, I could care less, if you haven't noticed I'm a mutant and I'll probably get killed anyway once my blood color is visible in my eyes. Being the lowest of the low isn't that great, no matter how amazing you are; the Condesce is still going to kill you for no reason other than your blood color."_

"_I still don't want to kill you though"_

"_Fine, whatever, can you get off me now?!"_

_He blushed and quickly got up letting my climb to my feet, I sighed and tossed him his over tonfa after it fell out of the deep incision in my side. He raised an eyebrow at me but I pretended not to notice as I pulled out the card with a first aid kit stuck in it I sighed, damn poetry sillidex._

"_Blood of yellow and blood of blue, please don't make me bleed colors too…" I recited and the first aid kit was released from the card._

_I sighed and put away the empty card and pulled out another card before heading over to a small thicket. "Stay here" I snarled at the indigo blood. I quickly sliped into the thicket and checked to make sure that he couldn't see me before I pulled out the card that I had capchaloged an extra set of clothes on earlier that day_

"_I wear all the colors of the rainbow in my bow, will it tell you my blood color? Hell to the motherfuck no." it was a shitty poem but it got the job done and a small wad of fresh cloths fell on my lap. I slid out of my now bloodstained black jacket and set it on the ground beside me before pulling off my shirt and opening the first aid kit. I had to give myself stitches, it hurt like a bitch but I still stitched myself up anyway, I then wrapped clean bandages over the wounds in case they opened again before I got home. I slipped the clean shirt on and put away the first aid kit, I stared at the bloody jacket for a second and then capchaloged it with a sigh. I crawled out of the thicket and walked over to where the indigo blood was waiting. In the dim light of the woods he actually looked kind of cute._

"What the hell thinkpan?!"_ I thought, mentally smacking myself "_He just tried to kill me! Why am I having red feelings for him?!"

_He looked up as I approached him "Could I ask you something?" I said as I picked up my scythe sword and put it back into its card_

"_Sure motherfucker, ask away." He said not looking at me_

"_Why did you attack me and my friends?" _

_He flinched "have you ever heard of the subjuglators?" he asked still not looking at me_

_I shuddered remembering the stories I had heard about the indigo bloods' clown cult "yeah, I've heard of them." _

"_Well, practically every troll in my caste is required to join and if your ancestor refused to join or betrayed the cult you have to go kill someone of a lower blood color or be killed yourself, you guys were the first trolls I found…. I'm sorry. I understand if you want to kill me now." He shuddered "just make it quick"_

"_I'm not going to kill you, don't be ridiculous." I said and that's when he finally looked at me fear slowly appearing in his eyes "and your stupid clown cult isn't either" I pulled out the card with the bloody jacket and shirt and smirked "blood of yours, breath of mine, let's see this garden of thine." The card spat out the items onto the grass between us "take those back with you and pretend you killed me" I said before turning and walking back towards my hive as the dawn began to break. _

**==) end flashback **

I snarled at myself for falling so far into my thoughts and checked the distance monitor on the handle of my rocket bike, I was at the half way point, about forty five more minutes to go.

**==) begin second flashback **

_**firestormedWarrior [FW] started a memo on **__**theundergroundbaseofweirdness **__**at 7:27 pm 4/13**_

_FW: okay guys I think I've Fina!y Figured out how this memo thing works_

_ FW: Fee! Free to rep!y _

_**passiveAggressor [PA] started responding to memo**_

_**mysteriousHappenings [MH] started responding to memo**_

_PA: HEY FR3IDA, SUP 130NNA._

_MH: hello p*bby and f*ra_

_PA: PIBBY?_

_FW: Fira?_

_FW: Freida did you serious!y just give us nicknames?_

_MH: ye5, ye5 * d*d _

_PA: WHYYYYYYYYYY?_

_MH: becau5e my mate5pr*t *5 rubbing off on me_

_PA: THATS A STUPID R3AS0N…._

_MH: aw hu5h._

_FW: … where is he by the way?_

_MH: a5leep. The 5un is up where he l*ve5._

_FW: hunh_

_FW: btw do any of you know iF kona!i is gonna be on!ine any time soon?_

_**poisonedPastel [PP] started responding to memo**_

_FW: speak oF the tro! Devi!_

_PP: -C hey guys._

_MH: __kona! /\ w /\_

_PA: K0NA1I HE1P! FR3IDA'S GIVING US STUPID NICKNAM3S!_

_PP: -C no, I don't th1nk I will._

_PP: -C bes1des 1 l1ke the one 1 got_

_PP: -C 1t's catchy_

_PA: NY3H! Y0U STINK…._

_FW: I think this memo has turned into a highb!ood party_

_PA: YES IT HAS, N0W G0 G3T M3 A DRINK FILTHY L0WBL00D. _

_FW: no, Fuck you._

_**abandonedFlamebom [AF] started responding to memo**_

_AF: hey you guys._

_FW: nice red text areika. _

_ AF: just thougt 1 might t1p the scales a b1t_

_ AF: less purple annd blue annd more red annd yellow._

_ AF: you know?_

_ FW: yeah_

_FW: and I'm pretty certain Freida is Fangir!ing over the co!or contrast._

_MH: 5huddup_

_FW: nope! _

_PP: -C hey Leonna 1've got a fr1end who 1 want to jo1n the memo,_

_PP: -C that okay with you?_

_FW: yeah, sure but iF they're a jerk to us I'! boot them Faster than you can say highb!ooded idiot._

_ PP: -C cool 1'll go tell h1m._

_**miraculousTonfas [MT] started responding to memo **_

_FW: he!o new guy._

_ MT: sup motherfuckers. _

_ "oh yay another indigo blood" I muttered as I I looked at the indigo text that was only a tiny bit darker than Freida's own indigo text color._

_MH: omg! F*ra!* love how your text color matche5 5o perfectly w*th MT'5!_

_ MT: ….. Who's thIs motherfucker?_

_FW: (huge sigh of annoyance) MT meet MH our resident indigo b!ooded Fassionista and magic Fanatic_

_PA: HI MT, NAMES KANTARI, IM THE W0LF L0VING S3ADW3113R_

_AF: you call yourself a wolf lover? Ha! That's bullsh1t 1f 1've ever heard 1t!_

_PA: W0W, RUDE!_

_PP: -C sorry Jam1lle 1 forgot to ment1on that these guys are 1d1ots…_

_MT: It's fIne konaLI thIs Is amusIng to watch._

_**whirlingSteelpoint [WS] started responding to memo**_

_WS:__button mushrooms_

_ FW: … wut?_

_PP: -C (facepalm combo x2)_

_PA: 3LD3RB3RRYS_

_AF: oh jeez…_

_ MT: what the motherfuck?_

_FW: hey Kantari! _

_PA: WHAT?_

_FW: Fish Fingers and custard!_

_PA: FUCK Y0U BITCH!_

_FW: dooo weee doooooo!_

_ WS: oh sweet jegus…_

_ FW: ha ha ha!_

_MH: *t5 alway5 the 5econd that Karan* gets onl*ne that 5h*t h*t5 the wh*rl*ng dev*ce. _

_WS: and then 1eonna goes into evi1 prankster mode_

_MH: ba5*cly._

_ FW: what can I say? It's my job _

_FW: XP_

_WS: I know how to remedy this_

_PA: D0NT 3VE3N THINK ABOUT IT._

_WS: we11 nyah!_

_MT: …_

_MT: one sec guys somethIng's goIng down outsIde my hIve_

_MT: brb._

_I froze as I heard some loud banging noises outside and was that smoke I smelled? I turned back to my grubtop and quickly typed in a few more messages. _

_FW: something's going outside my hive too_

_WS: okay_

_WS: just don't c1ose the memo_

_FW: don't worry I'! !eave it open_

_FW: don't ki! each other._

_FW: tty!_

_I grabbed my strifecard and jacket before running out the door of my respitblock and down the stairs into the front room of the hive, I heard loud banging noises coming from the door and as I went to go open it the hinges flew off and a group of trolls entered. Each of them held some sort of weapon and I could tell by looking at the sybols on their shirtrs that they were all highbloods. The leader seemed to be about a sweep older than I was and he also seemed a bit off; indigo blood driped out of a gash on his cheak and a crazed look filled his gaze. I inwardly flinched but on the outside I acted like this was completely normal. _

"_oi! What the hell!" I exclaimed "you jerks should know better than to bust into someone's hive without asking!" _

"_Shut up lowblood" the apparent leader of the group growled and walked over to where I was standing before grabbing me by my neck "you and every other filthy member of your kind will be destroyed tonight. So WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL SISTER!"_

**.:~!~:.**

**Okay guys the reason I left this on a cliff hanger is because I wanted to upload a chapter but I've been waiting on someone to send me info on their trollsona Cough-zefri-Cough. So yeah a big long chapter for you guys. Hope you liked it!**

**Oh! Before I forget heres a list of text colors **

**FW- dark, almost black, grey**

**AF****- any****color****he god**** damn ****wan****ts, th****ough****he****seems to****pre****fer****dark r****ed**

**WS- olive green, slightly lighter than Nepeta's **

**PP- electric blue. Nuff said**

**MH- indigo/ violet a bit lighter than Gamzee's shade but still not royal god damn purple****.**

**MT- in between MH's text color and Gamzee's **

**PA- royal god damn purple practically the same shade as Eridan's just a little lighter****. **

**And heres some blood colors just for the the hell of it**

**FW- bright candy red (yes, same as karkles)**

**AF****- every color ****in the damn ****hemospe****ctrum (****not my oc so ****don't bitch at me about ****it) when****he gets ****stabbed it's like ****staring at****a rainbow fucking**** strobe light. **

**WS- olive green**

**PP- blue**

**MH- indigo**

**MT- indigo again**

**PA- royal purple **

**Oh by the way. This chapter got past the ten page mark when I was typing it up on Microsoft word; this is the longest document I've ever typed. Lol! Thank you Hussie for making such a fabulous comic that I would actually spent this much time writing a fanfic for it! And hearts and cuddles to everyone who read this. I would love to see a review, so please do send me one. **

***does a weird and random dance before running off into the sunset.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people I am back with a whole new chapter filled with badassery and epicosity. So without further self insertion let's get going!**

**.:~!~:.**

_I snarled and growled at the jackass indigo blood who held me by the throat, I was __**not **__ready to die at that damn second, that's when I heard it, a low angry squawk rippled through the air and you could almost feel the fury that was coming off my lucus' body in waves. My lucus and I were as close as we could be; it was hard not to be when you sparred together every day and spent more time that was normal together; so I obviously knew what was coming next. Phoenix-mom zoomed across the ten foot distance separating me and her and attacked the high bloods, who were smart enough to run out the door and back towards the flaming neighborhood. Mom sniffed at the air and squawked before she flew outside caching the highbloods who had attacked me earlier, I smiled and ran outside into the burning hive cluster that was swarming with highbloods. _

_The high bloods obviously had more power than I had first thought about forty or fifty of them were rounding up everyone lower than a teal blood and killing them off. There were a few places were some trolls and lucia were fighting back, one such area was in front of a hive that looked shockingly similar to my own with a huge bipedal crab lucus fending off a sea dweller and a cerulean blood. I quickly rushed over followed by my lucus and started kicking some high blood ass, the sea dweller was easy to scare off, I had a feeling she didn't want to fight anyone, but the cerulean blood was much harder to drive off. He wanted to kill someone, I could tell just by looking at him, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I kicked him in the gut, and as he flinched from the impact then phonix-mom knocked him out using one of her huge talons. I smirked and waved at the nubby horned troll who had appeared in the doorway of the hive before jumping back into the fray, by this time the remainder of the other low bloods had been rounded up._

"_oh no you don't" I snarled under my breath and attacked. _

_I don't really remember much of what happened after that but I somehow ended up being held back by two bluebloods and being forced to listen to my lucus' screeches of pain as an indigo blood who was a bit older than me fought, no tortured her. I closed my eye and gritted my teeth as I heard mom's dying shrieks ripple through the air. The indigo blood shook the candy red blood off his machete like scimitar before turning to face me._

"_You're next sis" the subjugator growled "YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKING NEXT!"_

"_Not on my watch" someone said from the shadows _

_My head snapped up as I tried to see the troll who had just spoken because I knew I had heard that voice before but I couldn't remember when._

"_hey nice to see you again" the troll said as he stepped out of the shadows. That's when it hit me, this was the same guy who had attacked me in the woods half a perigee ago._

"_You're late." I said_

"_I know, and I'm sorry" he replied before turning to face the indigo blood "it's been a while, __**brother**__" he spat out the last word like it was poison _

"_What are you doing here Jamille?" the indigo blood growled_

"_Taking a motherfucking walk" he said with a smirk "what are you doing here"_

"_Finishing off the lowblood scum in this area" he snarled_

"_Dude, go home and stop killing low bloods."_

"_Why should I? Last time I checked you were a traitor to our caste and should have been killed at first sight"_

"_Yeah well last time I checked you didn't have a fucking morail to keep you in check so go and get your ass back to your hive!" _

_That's when I noticed how close that evil scimitar was, the indigo blood could just flick his wrist and I would be dead in an instant. Jamille obviously noticed it too and he slowly pulled his strife card out of the pocket of his clown pants._

_ "Step away from the low blood Thetas" Jamille hissed_

_ "No" Thetas growled and that's when he slashed his stupid scimitar across my chest _

_ I heard a scream and some honking sounds before darkness filled my vision and I lost track of the world around me. _

_When I opened my eyes again I was lying on the couch in a hive I didn't recognize. I groaned and pushed myself up into a sitting position and glanced around the room. Piles of empty Faygo bottles and broken juggling batons lined the walls. _

_ "Shit." I muttered noticing the fact that my shirt was gone replaced by bandages that had been wound tightly around my chest and shoulders. My head snapped up as I heard someone enter the room._

_ "Hey, look who's up." Jamille said as he entered the room_

_ "Did you do this?" I said gesturing at my bandage covered torso_

_ "nah. That was my lucus's handiwork. He literally kicked me out of the hive while he fixed you up. I've spent the last couple of hours keeping a pair of highbloods from stealing the corpses of the dead trolls and lucia" he smirked and handed me a black hoodie "here put this on and zip it up"_

_ I pulled on the garment and sighed relieved that my chest area wasn't just covered by bandages only anymore. _

"_I need to get back to my hive…" I said with a sigh "I also need to say goodbye to my lucus"_

_ He nodded and helped me stand up before we headed out the door, it was till night out and the wind was howling as it blew through the spaces in between the hives. The fire had died down but now I could truly see what had happened. Most of the hives were still intact but the ground was covered in dead bodies and rainbow colored blood, I swallowed the bile rising up my feed shout and walked towards were the body of my lucus was. I could hear Jamille following silently behind me as I walked. _

_ "Could you give me a few seconds alone?" I asked Jamille as I crouched down by my lucus' side_

_ "Sure" Jamille replied and walked a few feet away before sitting down on a rock._

_I turned to the body of my lucus and held back tears as I ran my fingers through the feathers on the top of her head. Red mutant blood stained the ground around us and I could feel tears beginning to drip down my cheeks._

_ "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" I whispered as I buried my face in her side red tears now streaming down my cheeks _

_Suddenly I noticed movement beside me and turned about to kill whomever it was when I saw a meow-beast-lucus with a gash in its side walking over to me, olive green blood dripping out of it wound._

_ "You lost your troll hunh? " I said looking at it_

_ I got a small halfhearted meow in response_

_ "Come here"_

_ It hissed at me_

_ "Come on... I'll take care of that wound of yours." _

_ The abandoned lucus hesitantly came over and clambered onto my lap; I pulled the first aid kit out of my siladex and started patching up the wound. I picked up a few of the feathers of phoenix-mom up off the ground and headed over to Jamille with the paw-beast lucus padding silently behind me. _

__**== end flashback.**

I hissed and whipped away the stray tears that had accumulated around my eyes before slowing down and easily beginning my decent towards Equius' hive, I could hear the screeches and clacks of Vriska's lucus as I landed right outside the door. I slid off my bike and walked over to the door, knocking on it twice. The door was opened by Equius' lucus, Arthor, he seemed a tiny bit surprised to see me but let me in anyway. Arthor lead me down several hallways and to a room where Equius was fighting several robots. I pulled my sword out of its card and attacked one of the robots because I knew from experience Equius liked taking his sweet time killing those things. The robots were in pieces in about ten minutes after that.

"so…" I said as I watched Equius wipe the sweat off his face with a towel. "Here's the metal. You're welcome. I'm outta here."

I didn't wait for a reply before I headed back the way I came a smirk plastered on my face. When I got outside I hopped onto my bike and kicked off zooming south at top speed. Next up for getting stuff was Sollux and then I would hit Jamille's morail's on the way back. I decided to not slip into my memories this time and focused on my flight path. Thirty minutes went by without notice and I finally entered the hive cluster where Sollux lived. I expertly weaved through the enormous hives and found the one he lived in; I saw a troll bout my age jump off the roof and start flying towards me. I had worked with Sollux once before and that was when he needed some titanium-copper alloy wires for one of his computers.

"Nice." I said pulling the bike to a stop and setting it to hover mode

"thankth" came the lispy reply. "You got the ring?"

"Yeah. Here ya go" I said handing it to him

"Awethome, I thend you the game when I finthed coding it"

"Okay. Talk to you later Sollux."

He nodded and headed back towards his hive as I turned my bike around and flew back towards home. I decide to skip dropping by Kona's house and head straight home.

**== skip forward three hours.**

I landed in the garage of my hive with a sigh and silently reminded myself to build a sendificator so I wouldn't have to make these ridiculously long trips. I tossed my helmet onto the workbench and headed inside the hive my adopted meow-beast lucus was pacing around in the kitchen as Jamille rummaged through the cupboards.

"Looking for something?" I asked as I flopped down in one of the piles of pillows and blankets lying around.

"your lucus kept asking me for food and I'm trying to find it some." Jamille replyed

"top shelf right hand side" I said sighing "I'm going to check trollian"

"Okay"

I pulled out my husk top and smiled as trollian popped up.

**realityWriter [RW] started trolling firestormedWarrior [FW] **

RW: so Frieda said you're good with advice and all that

RW: so I was wondering

RW: could you help me figure out how to make the others stop teasing me?

FW: about what?

FW: your name?

RW: yes.

FW: there's rea!y nothing you can do about that

FW: just ignore them

RW: yeah like that's easy.

FW: sorry.

RW: whatever. I'll talk to you on the next memo I guess.

FW: yeah. Ta!k to you then..

**realityWriter [RW] ceased trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**

I sighed and glanced over at Jamille who was still rummaging around in the kitchen, he caught me looking at him and smiled sheepishly.

"can opener?" he asked

"with the knives" I replyed smirking

My attention snapped back to my screen as the familiar ping signaling someone was trolling me again.

**twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**

TA: yo Leonna you there?

FW: yeah.

FW: just got back home actua!y..

FW: nice timing.

TA: I ju2t fiiniished codiing the game.

FW: coo!.

FW: did the ring work?

TA: II haven't had a chance to te2t iit yet

FW: oh.

TA: II'm 2endiing you the fiile for the game.

TA: ju2t remember not to connect to any of my other friiend2.

TA: II want our game2 to be 2eparate.

FW: easy enough.

FW: I guess I'! see you when we've both won.

TA: yeah.

**twinArmageddons [TA] sent firestormedWarrior [FW] the files . and . **

**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**

"Leonna" Jamille said "I'm going to head back home and check on raccoon-dad."

"okay" I replied "I'll work on getting everyone together to play this game."

Jamille smiled "I'll troll you when I get to my hive"

"you'd better"

**== skip forward a bit **

**firestormedWarrior [FW] started a memo on ****theundergroundbaseofweirdness**

FW: okay everybody in?

**whirlingSteelpoint [WS] started responding to memo**

WS: 1'm in

**miraculousTonfas [MT] started responding to memo **

MT: me too

**abandonedFlameborn [AF] started responding to memo**

AF: 1'm here.

**passiveAggressor [PA] started responding to memo**

**mysteriousHappenings [MH] started responding to memo**

**poisonedPastel [PP] started responding to memo**

MH: h* guy5

PP: -C wow my planet 1s awesome.

PA: NYA, I B3T MINE IS B3TT3R~

**realityWriter [RW] started responding to memo **

RW: hey guys…

FW: awesome. It's good to know everyone made it in to the game safe!y.

MH: not everyone..

PP: -C ?

MH: our luc*a d*ed

PA: NYA, W3 US3D 0UR K3RNA1SPRIT3S T0 R3SUR3CT TH3M.~

PA: NYA, I'D SAY THEY'RE D0ING JUST FIN3~

MH: st*ll *t5 not the 5ame…

FW: at least they're still around.

MT: btw Leonna whIch of your LucIa dId you use?

FW: Phoenix mom. O!ive-cat didn't die.

FW: probab!y because she wasn't my origina! !ucus.

RW: wait I thought your first lucus died a long time ago.

RW: how could you prototype your sprit with it?

FW: I had a Few of her Feathers !aying around.

RW: oh.

PA: NYA, SI11Y R3A11Y~

RW: My Riley name's!

FW: guys I wou!d !ove to keep this going but the imps are bashing down my door and

FW:I shou!d really go ki! them.

FW: I see you guys around !osaF

**firestormedWarrior [FW] closed memo**

I closed my husktop and looked out my window at the view I had of the land of steel and fire, tall spires and bridges of silvery metal rose above huge walls of fire, my hive sat on one of the tallest spires with most of the major landmarks visible from where I sat. I saw several imps were screwing around outside with my alchemiter and a few ogres and basilisks starting to head towards my hive.

"whelp." I said my familiar smirk spreading across my face. "It's time to get to work"

**.: ! :.**

**And fourth chapter done and dealt with, I swear the hardest part of writing this whole fic is trying to get the right words down on the page. I mean seriously, talk about a headache. More chapters coming soon . thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**

***does a random dance then runs off into the sunset***


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people chapter five, sorry guys this is a bit of filler before the big event I have planed those of you who know what's going to happen don't spoil it for any- ah who am I kidding I already told everyone. Dammit. Anyway let's get on with this chapter before I derp any more than I already have.**

**.: ! :.**

I smiled as I sat in top of one of the spires of steel surrounding my hive watching the fire around me crackle and dance as I waited for Jamille's morial, Konali, to finish building up to my second gate when I heard the familiar ping of someone messaging me via trollian. I pushed the button on the earcuff-computer I had made earlier on the alchemiter and after the holographic screen flickered on I opened up the chat.

**passiveAggressor [PA] started trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**

PA: NYA, H3Y 130NNA I N33D Y0UR H3LP~

FW: with what?

PA: NYA, FR0G BR33DING.~

FW: aren't we supposed to be doing that !ater?

PA: NYA, Y3AH BUT I WANT T0 G3T START3D 0N IT RIGHT N0W! ~

PA:NYA, B3SID3S I A11R3ADY 1IT TH3 F0RG3~

FW: patience is a virtue Kantari, and you are serious!y !acking in that department right now

PA: NYA, WHATEVER, LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT~

FW: you are Fucking ridicu!ous at points

PA: NYA, 3:3~

FW: *Facepa!m*

FW: okay how about this; I'! dep!oy the equipment and you can get started. Kona!i and I wi! come to your p!anet !ater and he!p you catch the Frogs.

PA: NYA, Y0U AR3 TH3 B3ST S3RV3R P1AY3R 3V3R! 3:D~

FW: you're we!come. Were should I put the frog breeder?

PA: NYA, BY TH3 R3ST 0F TH3 W3IRD GAM3 3QUIPM3NT.~

I smiled and flitted my fingers over the holographic projection produced by the earcuff computer that I was wearing and pulled up the sgrub server program, after prodding the projection a few times I deployed the frog breeder next to the cruxtruder that was sitting just outside her hive.

FW: okay its there.

PA: NYA, 3:D YAY!~

PA: NYA, 0H BTW NICE CANDY R3D T3XT 130NNA, IS THAT Y0UR B100D C0L0R?~

FW: yeah, I just kept it a secret on A!iternia because… we! you know why.

PA: NYA, THE WH0L3 SIGNL3SS THING?~

FW: and also because of another mutant.

PA: NYA, WH0?~

FW: the Warrior.

PA: NYA, Y0UR ANC3ST3R?~

FW: yep. She was ki!ed by the Mis!ed but that was after she sing!ehanded!y deFeated an army of b!ueb!oods lead by Kona!i's ancestor.

PA: NYA, W0W SH3 MUST HAVE BEEN P0W3RFULL.~

PA: NYA,BUT MY ANC3ST0R KI113D H3R S0 MIN3 MUST HAV3 B33N 3QUA1Y P0W3RFU11.~

FW: he he yeah.

FW: !ooks !ike Kona!i's Finished with bui!ding up to my second gate.

PA: NYA, WH3N I S33 Y0U IM G0ING T0 THR0W A FR0G IN Y0UR FAC3 3;3 ~

FW: you do that and I swear to gog that I'm gonna ki! a! the Frogs on your p!anet.

PA: NYA, N00000000! 3:C ~

FW: I'm kidding.

PA: NYA, 3:D ~

FW: I'! see you in a bit.

PA: NYA, OKAY!~

**passiveAggressor [PA] ceased trolling firestormedWarrior [FW]**

I sighed and smiled before packing up my stuff and climbing down from the spire I had been sitting on, I was exhausted. who knew that keeping my friends alive would be so much work. I stumbled into my hive and sighed before laying down in a pile of cushions and blankets and falling asleep.

**Dream Leonna: wake up == **

"_hey are you going to wake up anytime soon?" a voice said _

"_wha?" I groaned as I opened my eyes I was lying on the floor of a room with candy red walls. Bright light that resembled sunlight streamed through the windows and a young sea dweller leaned on the wall. she was wearing a set of golden pajamas and a traveling cloak was draped over her shoulders; her long black hair cut off at her waist and a very noticeable cowlick crowned the top of her head. Her mouth was curled into a catlike grin and the fins at the side of her head moved slightly with her breathing._

"_Yay! You're up!" the sea dweller said "I'm going to guess that judging by the color of the walls your Leonna right?"_

"_yeah…." I said standing up "you're Kantari right?"_

"_Yep! By the way, welcome to prospite!" she smiled and turned to the window "come on! Nya" and then she jumped out of the window _

_I quickly rushed to the window expecting to see a pile of blood and broken bones when I looked outside but instead I saw Kantari smiling and hovering in the air just a few feet out of the window._

"_so we can fly?" I asked smiling_

"_nya, yeah!" _

_ i smiled and climbed out the window before kicking off and zooming through the air past Kantari "this is awesome!" I laughed as I did a few loops in the air _

"_hey guys" a voice said to the left of us _

_I turned to look at the speaker, she was beautiful young olive blood with neatly arranged hair and was wearing olive green mascara she was wearing the same golden pajamas that Kantari and I wore and she seemed a bit grumpy about it. _

"_KARANI!" Kantari shrieked and tackle huged the other girl and they both went flying backwards _

_I zoomed after them and taped karani on the shoulder "tag your it!" and I flew off as fast as I could we kept playing tag and flying around until I woke up._

**== randomly look at a memo that Leonna left open**

WS: I wi|| now f|ood this memo with song|yrics and none of you bitches can stop me

WS: Most|y because ya'||s a|| gone

WS: And it's four in the morning

WS: I'M READY with my BACK TO THE WIND AND I WI|| F|Y HIGHER than I EVER HAVE BEEN

WS: I'|| fo||ow A|| MY DREAMS, MY DESTINY IS WAITING FOR MEEEEEEEEE

WS: I

WS: AM05:19:46

WS: ON

WS: MY

WS: WAY

WS: Ready for a SUNNY B|UE SKY and a|| my PAST WORRIES, I WI|| |EAVE THEM BEHIND

WS: For it is TIME FOR THE

WS: BEGINNING OF

WS: A BRIGHTER DAY

WS: IT'S A BRIGHTER DAAAAAAAAAAYAYAYAYAYYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYY

WS: Kay that one got boring fast

WS: What e|se is there...

WS: There is a |and that I KNOOOOWW, it is rea| and not just make-be|ieve...

WS: One where friends wi|| defend one another to the end, and you never have to |eeeeaaaaaaaaave!

WS: A boy with the |ove in his hhheeeearrrttt, bo|dened by the courage in his sosososooooouuuu|...

WS: He wi|| fight for the rights of the fairies and the sprites, a hero among troooooooo||||||||sssssss!

WS: YOU SITTING THERE WATCHING TRO|| TV, GET ON UP AND COME WITH ME!

WS: ADVENTURE |IES AND SOON YOU WI|| BE

WS: WATCHING

WS: FIDUS

WS: SPAWWWAAAWAWWWAWAWAWWAWAWAWWANNNNNNN

WS: Dunnuh dunininin dunnuh dinininin dunnuh dininin dundundun dun

WS: FIDUSPAWN

WS: I just barfed the friggen fiduspawn song in the chat and none of you guys stopped me

WS: Because you were a|| GONE

WS: By the way, yes, I am doing wonderfu||y here on |OGA|

WS: Thanks for asking guys

WS: |eonna wi|| appreciate this next one

WS: Whoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaaaaaaa

WS: Whoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaooaaaaaaaaa

WS: Have you ever been inside a f|ame; did you ever p|ay a burning game

WS: Wou|d you do what I want you to do; do you |ike the way I'm burning you

WS: Whoa there just gave myse|f the pitch vapors what the fuck

WS: C|OSE to the F|AME

WS: Behind my eyES is a beast that |ongs for

WS: YOU

WS: Ca||in' my name!

WS: So if you're braaaave enough to risk it fo||ow meeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

WS: Into the

WS: FIRE

WS: STOOOOOORRRRRRRMMMMMMM

WS: Yeah I'm not doing the WHWHOWHOWHWOWOWOHWOWOWOWHWHAHAHWAOHAWOHAW thing anymore fuck that

WS: There's no need to be afraid of this; |et me me|t you with my dragon's kiss

WS: This song is incredib|y obsidian wow

WS: |et me wa|k with you the firing |ine; put your burn unto the heart of mine

WS: C|OSE to the F|AME

WS: Behind my eyES there is a beast that |ongs for

WS: YOU

WS: CA||IN' MY NAME!

WS: So if you're braaaaave enough to risk it fo||ow meeeeeeeeeeee...

WS: Into the

WS: FIRE

WS: SOTORROROROROOORRORRRRRMRMRMRMRMRMMMM

WS: Guys no serious|y where the fuck are you

WS: I'm bored

WS: I swear to that fucking shittingdicknipp|e picture I found on human internet I wi|| start posting |inks to human porn

WS: Actua||y no that's a bad idea sorry

WS: Didn't mean to get your hopes up

WS: I hope you guys are actua||y reading a|| this cause this shit is go|d

WS: More go|d than the Empress's batteri- okay no that was horrib|e

WS: Guuuuuuyyyysssss

WS: C'mon guyyyssss

WS: I need attention

WS: And I practica||y never need attention

WS: Jegus fucking shit that sounded abso|ute|y pathetic

WS: Eurgh

WS: What the fuck am I even comp|aining about it's four in the fucking morning of course you ain't gon be on

WS: Maybe I'|| go piss off that one rea||y up-tight b|ueb|ood I found ear|ier

WS: Pissing that douche off is fun

WS: I'm just kinda |ike yo bitch what the fuck is your face

WS: And then he gets a|| f|ustered and shit and tries to correct me on my "100dness"

WS: And I'm just kinda |ike

WS: I'|| fucking say fuck if I fucking wanna fucking say fuck, fucknipp|e

WS: What the he|| even is a nipp|e

WS: It's |ike some weird human f|eshy shit

WS: Wow, weird human is rea||y fucking redundant

WS: Did you know humans have |inear quadrants?

WS: Kismesitude to matespritship

WS: And it isn't even actua| kismesituted it's just |ike eww get away from me avoid avoid avoid

WS: |ameass cu|ture if you ask me

WS: WHICH YOU FUCKING AREN'T BECAUSE NOBODY FUCKING CARES WHAT I SAY EVER

WS: AND YOU GUYS KEEP FUCKING INTERRUPTING ME

WS: AND THE ON|Y TIME I CAN GET A WORD IN EDGEWISE IS TIMES |IKE THIS WHEN YOU AREN'T EVEN HERE

WS: I BET YOU'RE FUCKING SKIPPING OVER A|| THIS AREN'T YOU

WS: YOU TOTA||Y ARE ASSHO|ES

WS: Thanks fucknuggets

WS: I can fee| the shitting support from your off|ine-ness

WS: Fucking off|ine-ness what the he||

WS: I need to s|eep

WS: But I don't wanna s|eep

WS: And I a|so don't need to s|eep

WS: Because I'm not tired at a|| wow

WS: Ahahaha

WS: I'm just imagining when you guys get on you're gonna be a||

WS: What the fucking shit is this

WS: Gogdamn wa|| of text up in this bitch

WS: What the actua| hoofbeastshit is going on anymore

WS: What is my |ife

WS: Or

WS: |ack of I guess at this point?

WS: You guys wou|dn't know CAUSE YOU DON'T FUCKING ASK

WS: The Doomy thing is being a shitstain

WS: Actua||y

WS: I've been p|aying around with the Doomy thing

WS: Y'know, ki||ing f|owers and trees and then making them |ive again

WS: The first time I typed that sentence it had so many typos you don't even know

WS: He|| I don't even know

WS: SHIT GETS DEEP WITH KARANI EVERY MORNING AT FIVE

WS: Whoa shit when the he|| did it get to be five

WS: AHAHAHA I'VE BEEN SPEWING SHIT A|| OVER THIS CHAT FOR A WHO|E HOUR

WS: OH MY GOG

WS: I'm hungry

WS: I wou|d ask someone to make me food but as far as I know you're a|| shitty cooks

WS: And I'm not going anywhere because fuck me up the wastechute I don't wanna move

WS: AT |EAST I HAVE YOU, WEIRD WATER BOTT|E

WS: Actua||y I'm kinda curious about your anscestors

WS: I know mine did something with branding

WS: Forgot what the tit|e was, though

WS: She took wires and shit and bent them into |etters

WS: Stuck that shit in a fire

WS: Burned pretty patterns into pe|ts and |eaves and parchment when she cou|d get some

WS: I have a coup|e of them, actua||y

WS: Some are decorated with |itt|e burnt f|owers

WS: She actua||y managed to me|t |eaves into one of them

WS: My favorite has a story about a hunt on it

WS: "Ant|erbeast. Many ant|erbeast. Ant|erbeast fight for sma|| ant|erbeast."

WS: She wasn't very articu|ate

WS: "F|ash. B|ood. Brown. Dead ant|erbeast. Fire. Food. Proud |usus. Proud."

WS: Actua||y she sounds kinda fucking basic

WS: But since a |usus is mentioned this might have been written as a |esson, who knows

WS: CREATIVE WRITING WITH KARANI'S ANSCESTOR, A|SO BAD|Y SCHEDU|ED AT FIVE IN THE NOOK|ICKING MORNING

WS: I'm waking up

WS: To ash and dust

WS: I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

WS: I'm breathing in

WS: The chemica|s

WS: GGGAAAAAASSPSPSPSPSPSPPPPPPP

WS: I'm breaking in

WS: Shaping up

WS: Then checking out on the prison bus

WS: This is it, the apoca|ypse

WS: WHOAOA

WS: I'M WAKING UP

WS: I FEE| IT IN MY BONES ENOUGH

WS: TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS B|OWWW

WS: WE|COME TO THE NEW AGE

WS: TO THE NEW AGE

WS: WE|COME TO THE NEW AGE

WS: TO THE NEW AGE

WS: WHOAOHAOHAOHA

WS: WHOAHHAOA I'

WS: I'M SHIT

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: WHOAHWOHAWOA

WS: WHOAHWOHAW I'M

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: I raise my f|ags

WS: Don my c|othes

WS: It's a revo|UUUtion, I suppose

WS: We'|| paint it red to fit right innnn

WS: Whoahaoha

WS: I'm breaking in

WS: Shaping up

WS: Then checking out on the prison bus

WS: This is is, the apoca|ypse

WS: WHOWHOWWAA

WS: I"M WAKING UP

WS: I FEE| IT IN MY BONES ENOUGH

WS: TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS B|OW

WS: WE|COME TO THE NEW AGE

WS: TO THE NEW AGE

WS: WE|COME TO THE NEW AGE

WS: TO THE NEW AGE

WS: WHOWHAHOAHOA

WS: WHOAOHAOHAOA I'

WS: GOGFUCKINGDAMMIT I'M

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: WOHWOAHWOHAOHA

WS: WHOAHOAHOA I'M

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: A|| systems gooooo

WS: The sun hasn't diieieieieidididddd

WS: Deep in my boooooonononenenensssss

WS: Straight froooom insiide I'm waKING UP

WS: I FEE| IT IN MY BONES

WS: ENOUGH

WS: TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS B|OW

WS: WE|COME TO THE NEW AGE

WS: TO THE NEW AGE

WS: WE|COME TO THE NEW AGE

WS: TO THE NEW AGE

WS: WHAOHOAHOAHA

WS: WHOAHOAHAO I'M

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: WHOAHOAHOAA

WS: WHOAHOAHAOHA I'M

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: RADIOACTIVE

WS: IVE

WS: Ive

WS: Ive

WS: Ive

WS: You |ike that echo effect there

WS: Fuck yeah

WS: Okay hopefu||y this comp|ete|y nu||ified my pathetic ranting up there

WS: And I'm sti|| ranting so of course it didn't

WS: Now my grasp nubs hurt

WS: Thanks guys

WS: You |et me hurt my grasp nubs

WS: Douchenozz|es

WS: I wonder how |ong my rant is

WS: My ranting is |onger than the rest of this chat

WS: What the he||

WS: Ahahahaha good |uck asshats

WS: I swear to the mothergrub if you actua||y read a|| of this I wi|| be |egitimate|y concerned

WS: Now my back hurts

WS: I'm gonna regret this who|e thing |ater

WS: Except I won't

WS: Because I NEVER REGRET ANYTHING AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA

WS: Ew

WS: I think I might regret that though

WS: ...

WS: Naaaaah, it's fine

WS: I don't regret shit

WS: Uuuugh

WS: I can hear the birds outside a|ready

WS: It's hot in here

WS: I'm uncomfortab|e

WS: And hungry

WS: And I kinda need to pee too

WS: And I'm a |itt|e bit bored

WS: I'm gonna keep this open for a bit in case anyone deems it necessary to acknow|edge me

WS: Guys cmon I just waited a who|e ha|f hour for someone to ta|k to

WS: I wi|| shit on everything you fee| fondness for

WS: I don't care if that means anther tro|| I wi|| shit on them too

WS: Even if it's me

WS: He|| I've a|ready shat on me before

WS: So that's a tota| moot point

WS: Shit

WS: Wait

WS: That's actua||y up there

WS: Someone cou|d see that

WS: I'm just gonna f|ood

WS: And f|ood

WS: And f|ood

WS: And f|ood

WS: You seadwe||ers gonna |ove this

WS: Cause everything's getting F|OODED

WS: F|OOOOOOOD

WS: Oh shit it's the f|ood from that one human shooting game

WS: You know

WS: That game kind of offends me

WS: Everything that isn't human either has ceru|ean b|ood, indigo b|ood, or ye||ow b|ood

WS: I don't think that game shows fair representation

WS: I mean, what the fuck man, ta|k about racist

WS: No seadwe||ers anywher

WS: shit

WS: Oh god

WS: What the he|| is god

WS: Godteir

WS: That's god

WS: I have found god

WS: But sti||

WS: That game is offensive

WS: ...

WS: And if anyone just took me serious|y they don't know me at a||

WS: Because I was |aughing my pretty |itt|e ass off whenever Truth or Regret popped up

WS: And that one scene before you overtake the a|ien's Scorpion was great

WS: I forgot what exact|y they said

WS: But it was frikken hi|arious

WS: I'm just gonna go id|e again...

**whirlingSpearpoint's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.**

**whirlingSpearpoint [WS] responded to memo**

WS: It's about four hours and a nap |ater and nobody is here

WS: Of fucking course

WS: Guuuuyyyysssssss

WS: I'm gonna have to go soon and miss your predictab|y funny reactions

WS: And that is rea||y disappointing

WS: I bet you aren't even awake

WS: Guys

WS: It's 9:30 you shou|d be awake

WS: WAKE UP

WS: Guuuuyyyyssss

WS: Pay attention to me

WS: I wi|| start up with the song |yrics again I swear on the mothergrub I wi||

WS: I wi|| bad|y sing Your Universe into this chat shit|ords

WS: Nevermind no I won't

WS: I don't actua||y know Your Universe

WS: You're safe for now

WS: I'm |aughing at myse|f right now actua||y

WS: Oh shit I am such a |oser

WS: This is great

WS: You are a|| now my servants

WS: Bow peasants

WS: Wraaa

WS: Okay this is getting boring

WS: I COMMAND YOU TO GET THE FUCK ON

WS: Yeah no fuck that shit I can't do none of that for shiiiiit

WS: You are free

WS: BE FREE, |ITT|E WINGED CREATURE

WS: F|Y AWAY INTO THE MOONRISE

WS: I A|MOST SAID SUNRISE WHAT THE HE||

WS: DON'T F|Y INTO THE SUNRISE YOU'|| BURN TO DEATH HORRIB|Y

WS: Actua||y funny story about that

WS: One time I was pissing around and it was c|ose to sunrise

WS: And I was |ike shit gotta go in

WS: And I saw this dumbass kid outside watching the sunrise

WS: His |usus was a|| get your ass inside you |i| shit

WS: Yeah no he didn't get to watch anymore sunrises after that

WS: He didn't die

WS: His |usus just kinda herded him inside hours before morning

WS: I may or may not have vanda|ized his hive one night

WS: I don't remember if it was his or some other poor sap

WS: But I definite|y vanda|ized a hive at one point

WS: Knowing me it was probab|y some highb|ood, actua||y

WS: Actua||y I'm about eighty percent certain it was a highb|ood

WS: Whoops

WS: Aaaaaah, not |ike that's a prob|em anymore or anything

WS: Shitbag's DEAD

WS: Guys

WS: Guuuuys

WS: Come onnnnnnn

WS: Don't be assho|es

WS: |og in a|ready

WS: I have comp|ete|y taken over the memo and I want to watch you a|| wi|t

WS: Come onnnn guuyyyysssss

WS: And now I have to go

WS: You bu|gestains better be fucking sorry you missed me

WS: Peace out, bitches

**whirlingSpearpoint [WS] stopped responding to memo**

**whirlingSpearpoint [WS] responded to memo**

WS: Oh my gog

WS: Sti||

WS: There is sti|| nobody e|se on

WS: I am so very disappointed in you a||

WS: It's a|ready one in the afternoon and there's nobody here

WS: You shou|d be ashamed

WS: Y'a|| suck

WS: Sweet dreams are made of theeeese

WS: Who am I to disagree

WS: I've trave|ed the worrrr|d and the seven seaaaaas

WS: Everybody's |ookin' for somethin'

WS: Guuuuuyyyssss

WS: Where are you

WS: |eonna if you are actua||y being kept away from your computer by your |usus again I fucking swear

WS: Actua||y I can't rea||y do anything about that

WS: So nevermind

WS: I fee| |ike coming up with new curses

WS: Or

WS: More creative ones at |east

WS: |ets see

WS: Shitgobb|er

WS: I |ike that one

WS: Bu|geseeker

WS: Searchin' for the B

WS: Hey

WS: HEY

WS: I just thought of something hi|arious

WS: Okay

WS: So

WS: GHB is |istening to a report or whatever

WS: Sudden|y he sneezes

WS: And the scout goes f|ying, hits their head on the wa||, and dies

WS: GHB is a|| MOTHERFUCKING SHIT

WS: THAT'S THE THIRD ONE THIS PERIGREE

WS: Isn't that funny

WS: It's fucking funny and you know it

WS: OH

WS: GRAND HIGHCHAIR

WS: AAAAAAH YES

WS: THAT'S A GREAT ONE

WS: I don't care what anybody says

WS: GHB jokes are the best

WS: GHB wa|ks into a bar

WS: The bar bends

WS: GHB wa|ks into a room

WS: The door is sudden|y much bigger

WS: So

WS: One night

WS: GHB is |ounging around his throne room |ike usua|

WS: When sudden|y a tro|| bursts in c|aiming there are rebe|s at the door

WS: GHB gets up, ready to get his MOTHERFUCKING MURDER on

WS: But there is nobody there

WS: They had a|| vanished

WS: Just |ike this joke's punch|ine

WS: Guys serious|y

WS: I wi|| fucking hunt you a|| down to your p|anets

WS: I wi|| ki|| your consorts

WS: Okay no nevermind

WS: Un|ess they're being assho|es

WS: Then I'|| ki|| them

WS: But otherwise no

WS: You're a|| boring

WS: And |ame

WS: I'm gonna go id|e again

WS: Wtf guys it's two thirty

WS: Where are youuuuu

WS: It's three

WS: Ho|y shit if you guys are sti|| as|eep

WS: ...

WS: I won't b|ame you because I've done that before

WS: But sti||

WS: Your |ack of being on has given me hiccups

WS: Thanks, shitnuggets

WS: Three-thirtyeight, rea||y big storm came up

WS: And none of you guys are here

WS: Sti||

WS: Okay

WS: I'|| reconnect once this c|ears up or something

**whirlingSpearpiont [WS] ceased responding to memo**

.: ! :.

**Yeah….. I have no idea what happened here…. **


End file.
